I'm sorry, Bootstrap
by KungFuCat
Summary: What do you think what happened after Bootstrap Bill has relayed Davy Jones' message to Jack? What was Jack thinking? Slightly JackBootstrap


I'm sorry, Bootstrap 

Jack was sitting on deck, holding a bottle in one hand, taking a pull.

Since he had seen Bootstrap Bill again, as he relayed Davy Jones' message to him, something has changed in Jack's life.

He had seen Bootstrap's face… his whole body. Tortured, maltreated, deformed.

Jack shook his head, still looking at the large sea in front of him.

"What happened to him?", he thought. "What have they done to him?"

He took another pull, bending his knees to his chest. Bootstrap had been his friend… for all these years… until Barbossa has sent him to the bottom of the sea.

Davy Jones… this beast… Jack felt how he was getting angry.

"What has this monster done to him?!"

Ragetti was watching his captain, he couldn't take this any longer. He lunged to the cabin, looking for Gibbs.

"Gibbs!", he called quietly, finding the older man in a corner. He sat down next to him, he looked terrible. Totally worried. "Gibbs, s'is not funny! Wot's wrong wiv' Jack?!", he asked provided. Gibbs smiled, chuckled in a low voice. "Don't worry, Rags! Jack's having such phases very often! Nothing to worry 'bout!", he said.

Ragetti looked in his eyes. "Gibbs! He's drinkin' water!", he said panicky.

Gibbs swallowed. "Oh! It's serious!", he said, and stood up.

He walked towards the cabin door, Ragetti stood up. "Where are ye goin'?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm lookin' for him! You stay here!", he commanded, and walked to the deck. Ragetti watched him, followed him quietly.

Gibbs was standing behind Jack, he came closer. "Jack?"

It seemed like Jack wasn't hearing. He didn't even notice him. Gibbs sighed, then asked again.

"Jack?"

Jack slowly turned his face to him, then turned back to the sea. "Go away", he said calmly.

Gibbs advanced towards him, and sat down next to him. "Jack! Captain! What's wrong?"

Jack wasn't listening to him. He stared at the sea, at the large ocean.

Gibbs carefully reached out his hand, and touched him barely at his shoulder.

Jack looked at him, his sassy brown eyes filled with misery. Gibbs had never seen his captain like that.

"Jack? 'sup? Come on! Tell the old Gibbs!", he said worried.

Jack stood up, put the bottle of water down. "He's been ma friend, Gibbs…", he whispered. But Gibbs heard it. "Wot? Wot are ye talkin' about, Jack?", he asked.

Jack sighed, sat down. "Ye remember Bootstrap Bill?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, nodded. "Yes! Yes, of course! Why?", he asked carefully.

"When did ye see him the last time?", Jack pestered.

Gibbs swallowed. "After the mutiny, never 'gain", he said. "Why? Do ye know what has become of him?"

Jack swallowed, then nodded. "Yes!", he whispered. He looked at him gravely.

"Davy Jones!"

Gibbs' eyes widened with shock, he couldn't believe it. "No…", he whispered.

Jack nodded. "Yes! He owns this bastard his servitude! He's totally deformed, Gibbs! They tortured him, and harrowed him, and… and I dunno what else they did!"

He kicked a rope aside, his mind in anger.

"He's been ma friend… no… HE IS MA FRIEND!!"

Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him back . "Ssh! Calm down! It's ok, Jack!"

Jack clenched his fists, and growled in anger. "And the worst thing is… Gibbs, I believe he was more than a friend to me!"

Gibbs didn't respond. He didn't even understand. "Jack… what do ye mean?"

Jack clutched at him, he was getting more agitated. "Gibbs! I think… I think…"

Gibbs understood. He nodded, helped his captain up. "It's ok, Jack! Maybe ye should go to sleep! Believe me, it'll help!"

Jack nodded, stumbled to the cabins. Ragetti watched him, and when Jack finally locked himself in one of the cabins, he ran up to Gibbs.

"So? Wot's wrong wiv' him?", he asked. Gibbs looked at him. "He misses Bootstrap Bill! He's serving Davy Jones!", he declared.

Ragetti raised an eyebrow. "And? Is Jack feelin' sorry for him or wot?"

"Worse", Gibbs said, watching at the cabin door. "I think, he's in love!"

Jack sat on a bunk, to weak to lie down. "Bill… I feel so guilty… I'm so sorry for you… I couln't save you… I couln't stop Barbossa… because I was a poor captain… a captain who was marooned by a traitor of a mate on a lonely island… I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything for you… my good friend…"

He fell down to mattress, single tears were running down his face.

"I'm sorry, Bootstrap…"


End file.
